Simplify the expression. $(7a^{4}+a^{3}+4a^{2})(2a^{2})$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ 7 a^4 (2 a^2) + a^3 (2 a^2) + 4 a^2 (2 a^2) $ Simplify. $14a^{6}+2a^{5}+8a^{4}$